


Жизнь, смерть и любовь в мифологии Гʼхахир

by centrefolds



Category: Lord of the Lost (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Other, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: Форма: фандомная статьяКатегория: дженЖанр: эссеПредупреждения: личное мнение автораКраткое содержание: в данной работе, мы бы хотели описать, как соотносятся типичные признаки мифологических систем на основе книги "Аспекты мифа" Мирча Элиаде и мифология ГʼхахирПримечание: почитать мифологию Г`хахир на русском можно в сообществе LORD OF THE LOST info





	Жизнь, смерть и любовь в мифологии Гʼхахир

**Author's Note:**

> Форма: фандомная статья  
> Категория: дженЖанр: эссе  
> Предупреждения: личное мнение автора  
> Краткое содержание: в данной работе, мы бы хотели описать, как соотносятся типичные признаки мифологических систем на основе книги "Аспекты мифа" Мирча Элиаде и мифология Гʼхахир  
> Примечание: почитать мифологию Г`хахир на русском можно в сообществе LORD OF THE LOST info

В 2019 году Lord Of The Lost выпустили альбом “THORNSTAR”, который сопровождался оригинальной мифологической историей, названной “Мифология Гʼхахир”. По заявлениям участников группы, на самом деле, это засекреченные документы об утерянной цивилизации пангаев и они сами ничего не придумали. Хотя, автору работы хотелось бы жить в мире этой цивилизации, достоверность этой истории мы опустим.

В любом случае, этот текст представляет интерес, и с точки зрения содержания, и с точки зрения структуры. В данной работе, мы бы хотели описать, как соотносятся типичные признаки мифологических систем на основе книги Аспекты мифа Мирча Элиаде и мифология Гʼхахир.

В середине 20 века появилась новая методология изучения мифов и мифологий. От трактовки их, как сказок иллюзий и вымысла, исследователи перешли к понимаю мифов, как сакральных, исторически достоверных примеров поведение и объяснения существующей реальности. Для людей, живущих внутри мифологии, она представляла собой свод правил и норм, которыми они руководствовались в своей жизни.

Мирча Элиаде так определяет направление своих исследований «В первую очередь мы будем исследовать те общества, где миф является (или был до самого последнего времени) «живым» в том смысле, что он предлагает людям примеры для подражания и этим сообщает значимость человеческой жизни». Именно это мы видим в мифологии Гʼхахир: люди, которые проживают «хорошую» жизнь возвращают частицы сердца Моргане и, таким образом, продолжают круговорот жизни. Это придает смысл даже самой пустой жизни и может служить утешением для людей в печали. Загробной жизни не существует, нет причин вкладываться в неё, игнорируя жизнь земную. Не будет ни наказания, ни блаженства, есть только здесь и сейчас и только прожив свою жизнь человек может вернутся к Моргане или исчезнуть, если частица сердца попадет к Хэйтору.

В большинстве традиционных мифологий, загробная жизнь или её аналогии в виде пришествия богов на землю, является целью и смыслом праведного поведения. Награда последует когда-нибудь потом, когда случится что-то из ряда вон и мир кардинально изменится.

«Все эти действия и верования объясняются мифом о светопреставлении, за которым последует новое сотворение мира и наступит золотой век». В Гʼхахир так же есть этот традиционный элемент мифа – слияние Морганы и Хэйтора в любовном экстазе, которое уничтожит мир и породит Торнстар. Кроме того, что это очень ироничное представление о сексе, как о чем-то способном вызвать настолько сильные эмоции, что мир уже не станет прежним, это так же обращение к типичному концу света. Здесь мир будет уничтожен, а не сотворен заново, чтобы праведники могли наслаждаться вечным блаженством. В очередной раз подчеркивается то, что не существует жизни после жизни, есть только здесь и сейчас и именно это важно. После того, как человечество вымрет, а именно это должно случится, чтобы Хэйтор смог собрать сердце Морганы, не будет нового благостного мира с единорогами и радугой. Никто не воскреснет, чтобы пожинать плоды своей благодетельности. Мир продолжит существовать для богов, таким он был до сотворения людей и таким он будет после их смерти.

Авторы мифологии Гʼхахир не мог обойти вниманием цель большинства религий и мифологий – перерождение в будущем для вечной жизни среди райских кущ. И их трактовка этого аспекта безмерно материалистична, приземлена и антропоцентрична. Не боги для людей, не люди для богов. Мир есть таков, каким мы его видим и в нем нет скрытых таинств. Когда человек умирает, он умирает и это буквальная смерть, а не путешествие в лучший мир. Хотя, в каком-то смысле, все люди, связанны с Морганой и наполняют своей жизнью частицы ее сердца так же, как она наполняет тело энергией. Хотя, это скорее домысел, который не подтверждается непосредственно в тексте мифологии Гʼхахир.

Главная задача мифа рассказать о том, что было до мира, как и благодаря чему он появился. Любой миф начинается с того, как все видимое было сотворено. Главные действующие лица мифа – божества, которые были до и которые своим актом творения и своей волей сотворили мир и то, что есть в этом мире.

«В целом миф описывает различные, иногда драматические, мощные вторжения священного (или сверхъестественного) в этот мир. Именно эти вторжения явились реально основой создания мира и сделали его таким, каков он есть сегодня. Более того, именно в результате вмешательства сверхъестественных существ человек стал таким, каков он есть – смертным, разделенным на два пола, обладающим культурой».

Именно это мы видим в Г`хахир: в начале существовала предвечная всевышняя пара Моргана и Хэйтор. Не было ничего до них и именно они начали существование мира и людей. Первый акт их любви послужил для вселенной Большим взрывом и зарождением времени, материи и пространства. Как и в любом космогоническом мифе, его реальность подтверждается самим существованием мира. Первичный акт сотворения рассматривается верующими, как образец для подражания во всей деятельности, он же служит основой повторяющихся ритуалов, мистерий, обрядов и прочих аналогичных действий. Участники таких обрядов повторяют акт сотворения, обеспечивая будущее бытие мира. Прекрасный и общеизвестный пример – античные мистерии, в которых воспроизводился первичный акт любви вполне буквально, через воссоединение царей и верховных жриц. Их плодотворный союз обеспечивал плодородие земли и людей.

Аналогичные ритуальные практики мы можем найти в подавляющем большинстве религий, но, конечно же, не в Г`хахир. Здесь нет необходимости напоминать миру о том, как он был сотворен и как он должен осуществлять свое бытие. Если, и когда, Моргана и Хэйтор воссоединятся, мира не будет. Это интересная и важная особенность, которая, одновременно канонично перекликается с традиционным мифом, и полностью переворачивает его значение.

Еще один важный аспект мифов архаических обществ заключается в том, что первоначально был золотой век. Непосредственно после создания мира богами, все жили в счастье и довольстве, но потом случилось некое персонифицированное зло и все изменилось. Поэтому нужно повторить первоначальный космогонический миф, таким образом, перезапустив сотворение. В Г`хахир этого нет, так как нет персонифицированного зла. Нет ничего аналогичного христианскому Дьяволу. Хэйтор это не воплощение всего негативного, что есть в жизни. Он не соблазняет людей, чтобы они попали в ад, отказавшись от рая. Не он первопричина всех несчастий и бедствий. Как и Моргана не первопричина всего благого и светлого. Они не противопоставляются друг другу, как хорошее и дурное. Они не находятся на разных концах континуума праведности. Они просто разные и по-разному воспринимают ценность человеческой жизни. Для Морганы это то, ради чего можно пожертвовать своё сердце и любовь. Для Хэйтор, наоборот, этого недостаточно и он стремится вернуть Моргане сердце. Это не хорошо и не плохо, это в другой плоскости.

Еще одно важное отличие Хэйтор от, например, христианского Дьявола в том, что он не лишен способности любить. В христианстве Бог это любовь, а Дьявол, как существо идущее против Бога, соответственно, против любви, воплощение ненависти. Хэйтор любит Моргану больше, чем людей. А Моргана людей больше, чем Хэйтора. Оба героя способны любить и реализуют эту способность в полной мере.

Мы, следуя за Мирча Элиаде, можем выделить следующие характерные черты мифологий, которые были свойственны первобытным обществам:

\- миф составляет историю подвигов сверхъестественных, божественных существ;  
\- миф является подлинным и истинным, описывает устройство реального мира и этим же подтверждается;  
\- миф всегда рассказывает о создании мира, определенных форм поведения, норм и ценностей;  
\- человек, познающий миф, может использовать заложенные в нем алгоритмы для своей жизни и деятельности;  
\- миф так или иначе реструктурируется аудиторией, воспроизводясь и поддерживая сам себя.

Все эти аспекты безусловно присутствуют в мифологии Г`хахир, но трактуются иначе, нежели в традиционных мифологиях. Мир и люди созданы хтоническими божествами, объясняются их правилами и примерами, но при этом не является единственно верной нормой поведения. Человек, по образу и подобию богов, наделен волей и энергией творения, поэтому может существовать совершенно независимо и не стеснен представлениями о загробной вечной жизни.

“Для архаических сообществ жизнь не может быть исправлена, она может быть лишь сотворена заново через возвращение к своим истокам”

В мифологии Г`хахир это очень интересно представлено. Мир не “портится” в классическом понимании. Не боги насылают на людей несчастья, засухи и дожди из лягушек. Люди сами, каждый человек, своей свободной волей решает отдать свою жизненную энергию в виде части сердца Моргане или Хэйтору. Именно это залог того, что мир завершится в своем первоначальном виде. Когда Хэйтор соберет сердце Морганы, в мире людей не останется ни одного его кусочка, а значит не останется ни одного человека. И мир будет уничтожен и создан заново во втором акте любви Хэйтора и Морганы. Мы знаем, что родится Торнстар, но не знаем, что это будет значить. По мнению автора, Торнстар задаст новые направления мира. Божественная пара будет вынуждена заново столкнуться с тем, что людей невозможно создать без божественной искры, но у них будет Торнстар - плод их союза, который не был плодом жертвы Морганы, а родился из её любви и любви Хэйтора. Возможно, это будет основанием для создания неких существ аналогичных человечеству.

Обращаясь к одной из самых популярных цитат из Библии: "в любви нет страха, но совершенная любовь изгоняет страх". И там где есть порожденное любовью, нет места страхам, печали, гневу и прочим атрибутам несчастной, нечестивой жизни. Рожденные в любви будут полны ею и не отнимают любовь ни у Морганы, ни у Хэйтора. Преумножая их любовь, они смогут создать более совершенный мир без страданий и разве это не рай?

Но, это уже домыслы автора, вдохновленные прекрасной историей, рассказанной Lord Of The Lost. Хотя, хотелось бы, чтобы мир продолжился именно так.


End file.
